


Bathing in Psychic Bliss

by ErinPrimette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathing/Washing, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon Battles, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: Leaf decides to take a bath with Mewtwo after an exhausting Pokémon battle and he takes interest in her anatomy.
Relationships: Leaf/Mewtwo (Pokemon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Bathing in Psychic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Well, looks like I came up with another Mindwave Shipping prompt which I collabed with a couple users on Discord, especially [StarDream44244](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/stardream44244/) and [tjheartnote](https://askthemallmewtwo.tumblr.com/).

Leaf took a moment to catch her breath shortly after her Nidoqueen took down the challenger's Shiinotic. She'll just have to face one more Pokémon and today's victory would be hers. She recalled her exhausted Nidoqueen and watched as her challenger, a camper trainer, sent out her Toxicroak. She reached into her bag and pulled out a Master Ball.

"All right, Mewtwo," Leaf said softly, "you're up."

Leaf sent out the feline psychic Legendary. Once his feet touched down on the ground, Mewtwo glanced over his shoulder for a brief moment before he stared down his opponent.

"So this is my opponent for today?" Mewtwo mused, "interesting."

Mewtwo swished his tail side to side and widened his battle stance. The Toxicroak looked up at Mewtwo, and was feeling a bit nervous, but attempted to express bravery.

"Ok, Mewtwo," Leaf instructed, "Zen Headbutt!"

Mewtwo clenched his fists as he concentrated his energy.

"Sucker Punch!" the camper trainer countered.

The Toxicroack did as commanded, and attempted to sucker punch Mewtwo. The psychic Legendary thought fast and emitted a barrier, blocking the attack and knocking Toxicroak backwards. He then finished powering up his move and charged at the frog-like Pokémon. Toxicroak didn't have enough time to react as its opponent collided into it. The camper trainer grimaced in disbelief as her Pokémon skid along the ground on its back. Both trainers stared intensely until Toxicroak leaned its head back, exhausted from battle.

"Ok," the camper sighed, "you win."

The camper trainer didn't hesitate as she recalled her Toxicroak. Shortly after Leaf returned Mewtwo into his Master Ball, her opponent crossed the field and extended her hand.

"That was a fair challenge," she told her, "congrats."

Leaf smiled before she shook her hand. They left the battlefield shortly after that. Now that she called it a day, she might as well let her Pokémon get some rest.

She returned to her hotel room at the Battle Resort before she let out her Blastoise, Clefable and Nidoqueen. While they took some time to get settled into the living room, their trainer reached for the Master Ball in her bag and brought out Mewtwo. The feline psychic Legendary took a moment to scan his surroundings while his trainer removed her bucket hat and set it on the dresser.

"Ahh," Leaf moaned to herself, "getting all sweaty over here…"

Mewtwo just stood there gently twitching his tail, his eyes following every motion she made.

"I find it strange you are physically exhausted," Mewtwo commented, "when we were the ones fighting."

Leaf chuckled as she placed her hand behind her head.

"What?" she joked, "standing out in the sunlight during the battle doesn't count?"

The feline psychic Legendary closed his eyes and levitated an Oran Berry from a nearby basket into his hand, taking a bite out of it.

"Though, the opponents were hardly a challenge for me," he spoke telepathically.

Leaf smiled at Mewtwo as she tilted her head sideways and clasped her hands behind her back. Her eyes soon wandered towards the door leading to the bathroom. Mewtwo made a brief glance at the other Pokémon while Blastoise reclined on a beanbag chair. Clefable rested on the couch and Nidoqueen relaxed on the floor.

"I'll be taking a bath soon," Leaf told Mewtwo, "wanna join?"

"You do realize me being a feline, I do the bathing myself," Mewtwo retorted, "but after taking down that Toxicroak, I find myself quite itchy. If it were not for the endurance training you had me take, I would be in a itching frenzy. For once, I will take the invitation."

Mewtwo tossed the Oran Berry out the window, landing on a sleeping Blue outside with a loud splat. The grumpy grandson of Professor Oak let out a startled yelp and sat upright, glancing over his shoulder and narrowing his eyes on Mewtwo and Leaf.

"Hey!" Blue griped, "watch where you're throwing your stuff!"

Mewtwo simply responded with a leer. While Blue staggered to his feet to fetch a towel, Leaf led the psychic Legendary into the bathroom. She paused while he used his telekinesis to close the door behind them. She then lifted her black tank top over her head, revealing the sports bra underneath. Even when he didn't say anything, he tilted his head and gave her a curious expression. Leaf slid out of her red shorts and white panties before setting her clothes onto a rack. Once she stripped herself of her bra which freed her small breasts, she stepped over to the bathtub and turned the faucet on. While she waited for the tub to fill, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Mewtwo.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she beckoned.

Mewtwo gently floated over to his trainer and blinked softly. Leaf smiled and brushed her hand along his head before she stepped into the tub. She offered her hand and waited until Mewtwo climbed into the tub and sat down, watching as water continued to fill it. He blinked while he tilted his head.

"This is the first time I've seen a human without clothing," Mewtwo mused, "is this what humans really look like?"

Leaf couldn't help but blush as she smiled at the psychic Legendary.

"Well," she answered, "human ladies, specifically. What else have you been missing out on?"

Leaf took a moment to scoop up some water and splash it on her shoulder.

"I was made for battle," Mewtwo explained, "that was my only concern before you captured me."

With the tub continuing to fill, Leaf brushed her wet hands along Mewtwo's shoulders. She then stood to her full height to reach for a bar of soap. He returned the glance and tilting his head down, he noticed an odd patch of flesh between her legs just beneath her pubic hairs. His eyes widened as he shuddered.

"Mewtwo?" Leaf paused.

"You're wounded!" Mewtwo panicked, "you have a large gash right here!"

Mewtwo gestured to the flesh between her legs, encouraging Leaf to tilt her head downwards.

"Mewtwo," Leaf tried to reassure him, "I'm not in pain."

Mewtwo still gave Leaf a worried expression as he perched one hand on the edge of the tub.

"May I take a closer look?" Mewtwo asked her, "I want to make sure you're not bleeding."

Leaf thought over the question for a moment before she sat down and angled her hips forward, allowing Mewtwo to catch a better glimpse of the apex of her thighs.

"It's ok," Leaf persuaded, "you can touch it."

Mewtwo gave Leaf a blank stare in a moment of silence. He snapped out of his thoughts when Leaf cupped his face with one hand, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm not dying," Leaf insisted, "take it easy."

Mewtwo let out a soft sigh of relief before he shifted his gaze towards the pink flesh between her legs. He reached one hand forward and brushed his spherical fingertips along her nether region. Leaf moaned softly as she curled her toes. She then gazed into his eyes and gave him a soft smile.

"See?" Leaf rasped, "nothing…to worry about!"

Mewtwo glanced over his shoulder for a brief moment. Noticing the tub was halfway full, he used his telekinesis to shut off the faucet before he returned his gaze towards his trainer.

Mewtwo took his trainer's body in carefully, never having seen anything like it. He noted how similar they were to one another yet how different as well. Mewtwo's broad chest and narrow stomach being humanoid but his large tail and feline head told the species apart. As he gazed intensely, he found himself drawn to Leaf's breasts. His thoughts on their purpose overtook him as he stared. Leaf glanced downwards for a brief moment and cupped her breasts in both of her hands.

"You interested in these?" Leaf paused.

After Mewtwo nodded, Leaf scooted closer to the psychic Legendary. He poked her breasts gently, his spherical-tipped fingers expecting something hard, but he was surprised as they gave way to the flesh.

"What are these?" he asked as he noted her nipples starting to harden.

"We call these breasts," Leaf explained, "human ladies have them to breastfeed infants. Though, they can also be a sexual thing."

Leaf took a moment to hook her legs over the Genetic Pokémon's thick thighs. Mewtwo gave her a confused look over the gesture, but still focused on what Leaf said.

"Sexual?" Mewtwo paused, "you mean for breeding?"

Mewtwo, of course, didn't care to sugar coat the subject. Leaf nodded with a smile. Mewtwo glanced back at her breasts before he cupped one in his hand. He relished the softness of the flesh, which caused a blush to fill his cheeks. As he caressed her breast, he felt his own loins stir as something grew…something that he never experienced before. He ended up picturing his trainer laying underneath him, moaning and squirming in bliss. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and examined as she kept his hand planted on her breast in a gentle grip. Leaf scrutinized the minuscule contours of his defined chest. She reached out her other hand and perched it on his shoulder.

Mewtwo let his eyes wander to his hand. He lowered his head and spotted a pink nub of flesh poking out of his crotch now in his view.

"I think something's wrong," he spoke into her head with a confused expression.

Leaf blinked twice as she glanced downwards in a moment of silence.

"What is it?" she asked him.

Mewtwo pointed down at the nub emerging from his crotch as it grew slightly. The Genetic Pokémon, not too sure on anything sexual, watched the tip of the strange flesh with light fear and curiosity as it throbbed.

"Oh," Leaf blurted, "were you referring to your penis? I guess I know your gender now!"

Leaf traced Mewtwo's chest, her fingers trailing down his belly until it brushed along his slit, examining the soft rubbery spines. Mewtwo maintained his puzzled look and let out a surprised moan. His hand touched his maw in shock at the sound as the shaft elongated more, now halfway erect but already passing his belly. Leaf tilted her head sideways as she examined each ridge and barb.

"You…want me to have a closer look?" she asked him.

Mewtwo, still covering his mouth, nodded as the eighth inch of his length popped out on full display. It throbbed at her touch and seemed to dribble a little precum from the tip. She enclosed her hand around the tip and brushed her thumb around its slit, some of the precum coating her thumb. She listened carefully as Mewtwo groaned deeply, so Leaf stroked his cock at a slow rhythmic pace. She reached down with her other hand and traced her finger along her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion.

"Nnnnngghh," she mewled softly.

Mewtwo couldn't help but wonder why Leaf would consider touching herself pleasurable. As more lustful thoughts stirred in his head, his spherical fingertip poked her folds again.

"Leaf, I…" Mewtwo stammered.

Leaf stared into Mewtwo's eyes hungrily and winked at him. The feline Legendary clone perched one hand on his trainer's shoulder as he continued to massage her nether region. Leaf stifled her wanton moan as she kept her gentle grip on his shaft, bucking her hips as his fingertip kneaded her vulva. He only purred as the rhythmic strokes from her hand sent carnal tingles up his spine. Leaf blinked twice and then scanned her surroundings in a moment of silence and leaned closer to Mewtwo.

"Hey," Leaf whispered, "you want to take this to our bedroom?"

Several minutes later, Leaf and Mewtwo finished rinsing off and drying up, so the feline psychic Legendary carried his trainer in his arms as he hovered out of the bathroom. Making his way to their bedroom, he gently lay her on the bed before he climbed on, allowing her to guide him. He may have felt the urge to copulate, but he didn't rush the sensation so he could savor every blissful moment, which didn't help with the fact he had no experience.

"So," Mewtwo asked her, "how do I…?"

Leaf ran her hand along her belly, her fingertips brushing along her folds as she straddled her legs.

"You wanna try licking my labia?" Leaf clamored.

Mewtwo purred as he examined the slick fluids coating her nether regions. He slinked down and sniffed at the apex of her thighs, and instinctively ran his tongue along her folds, savoring the salty tang of the liquid. Leaf moaned softly and curled her toes as she rolled her hips, allowing his tongue to flick on her nub.

"F-Fuck," she whispered.

Leaf didn't hesitate to perch her legs over his shoulders. Each flick from his tongue sent intense electrifying tingles of ecstasy which shuddered her body, even better than the times she would pleasure herself in private.

"S-So good," Leaf keened.

Mewtwo locked eyes onto Leaf's. He felt satisfied when he observed her lewd expression so he delved his tongue deep into her folds. Leaf let out a sharp cry as the feline psychic Legendary's rough tongue wriggled in her walls. Mewtwo reached up and gripped her waist with both hands while his upper lip grazed her clit. He reveled in the texture and warmth of her flesh as he lapped up slick juices which moistened her walls. He didn't relent with eliciting moans from his touch as he felt something would happen if he continued.

"Mewtwo," Leaf begged, "k-keep going…"

Leaf brushed her hand along Mewtwo's head, which caused his chest to rumble with deep purrs that sent intense vibrations into her loins. His trainer gasped softly and arched her back as the room seemed to spin. Her free hand tightened her grip on the sheets as her walls tightened around his tongue. Having heard her sharp ecstatic cries encouraged Mewtwo to push his tongue in as deep as it could until it reached halfway in. He wouldn't be likely to admit this, but having his trainer in such an intimate setting awakened his desires as his spiny cock throbbed to prove it. Another glob of precum trickled out of its tip as his tongue massaged her walls.

After a matter of seconds, Leaf's body started to relax from its orgasm, so Mewtwo withdrew his tongue and stared into her eyes. She returned her gaze, panting heavily, and reached out to cup his maw in her hand. The psychic Legendary leaned his head forward until his nose touched hers. In a rush of emotions, Mewtwo pulled Leaf into a loving embrace, having remembered a set of humans which did that often as he grew, yet he was blissfully unaware that the tip of his length poked her clit lewdly. It was an honest mistake, but not one he cared for during the hug as he enjoyed pleasuring his trainer.

Leaf returned the embrace and gave Mewtwo a passionate kiss as she hooked one leg around his hip. Mewtwo growled wantonly as he ran one hand along her waist.

"Leaf," Mewtwo asked her, "have you…?"

After Leaf broke off the kiss, she shook her head.

"I hadn't found a compatible partner to have sex with yet," Leaf admitted, "still didn't stop me from doing research on it myself."

Mewtwo stared intently as he read the lustful thoughts in her mind. He saw some of her memories of when she'd occasionally pull out pornographic content involving other humans and Pokémon to masturbate to. From there, he finally noted the closeness of their genitals and realized he felt much better touching hers. He sighed at the thoughts and gave her a passionate expression.

"Leaf," he began, unsure of how to word his question, "would you like to…?"

Leaf took the hint and perched one hand on Mewtwo's shoulder and used her other hand to guide the tip of his length at her nether region.

"Please, Mewtwo," Leaf begged, "I-I need your penis…inside of me."

"Well, if you insist," Mewtwo purred with a nod.

Mewtwo plunged his length inside of her folds. He groaned as the creases in her walls stretched to adjust to his thick size. Leaf panted heavily as the psychic Legendary paused, giving her enough time to get accustomed to his length filling her walls.

"Is it good?" he asked.

Leaf felt her heart pounding rapidly as she nodded at Mewtwo.

"Keep…going," she pleaded.

Leaf cupped Mewtwo's face with her hand as he continued to push his cock further inside of her. He sighed as the barbs rushed through the folds as he still had a large portion of his cock left to insert. Leaf gave him a nudge, encouraging Mewtwo to roll onto his back, with Leaf straddling her legs over his hips. She then took the initiative to lower herself, watching as more inches of his length sank in and stretched her folds taut. Her vaginal walls continued to lubricate itself, slowly easing his entry until he buried himself to the hilt. Leaf let out a strained whimper as she angled her hips until her clit touched his belly.

"Am I hurting you?" Mewtwo pleaded with concern in his telepathic voice.

He gently grasped Leaf's hand with his, wanting his trainer to be happy. He wouldn't forgive himself if this made her uncomfortable in any way. He reminded himself he was no longer the monster he claimed to be, so he simply awaited further guidance from her. Leaf gently brushed her hand along his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'm ok," Leaf reassured him, "I just need a minute for my…pussy to relax before we start."

To emphasize her point, Leaf leaned forward and gave Mewtwo a kiss on the nose. He purred happily as he ran his hand down her back. While he waited, Mewtwo relished the warm moisture of the creases in her folds. He felt as if his dick was meant to pleasure his trainer rather than remain hidden in his own body, and he allowed intimate thoughts to flood his mind. Using his spherical fingertip, he brushed some stray hairs out of her eyes as he gave her a deep kiss, letting his tongue entwine with hers while he held her close. As her vaginal walls started to relax, sweat beads started to form on their skin. Once a minute passed, Mewtwo sat upright and Leaf wrapped both of her legs around his waist.

"Ok, I'm ready," she told him.

Upon cue, Mewtwo gripped her waist with one hand as he turned over and pressed her back on the bed. Leaf wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he started grinding his hips, setting a slow rhythmic pace and only moving half and inch in and out as he wanted to savor every squeeze his trainer gave him. The psychic Legendary ran his tongue along her neck as she moaned heavily and bucked her hips. Mewtwo purred as his tongue grazed her cheek. Leaf reached her hand down and circled her clit with her index finger in sync with his thrusts. While he didn't speed up his rhythmic strokes, his thumb kneaded her shoulder as his tail straightened upwards to maintain his balance.

"Intense," Mewtwo groaned.

"M-Mewtwo," Leaf rasped, "a little faster, please…"

Mewtwo nodded quietly as he gave his hips a quick jerk, lunging his length further until its tip prodded her cervix. As he slowly sped up the pace, Leaf panted heavily as the slick warm fluids created a suction-like feeling which caused her to stick onto him. Mewtwo felt like he was in the heavenly Hall of Origin as he held his trainer close. His hips went deeper and faster as his inhibitions to endlessly mate grew. He couldn't help but imagine her taking him in the shower, whilst she, or even out on her adventure. With each thrust bringing her closer to her peak, Leaf suspected having her first time with a Legendary Pokémon felt more like a blessing from Arceus himself. Pressure built up in her core and she clenched her thighs, as his length's barbs grazing along her bundle of nerves incited wanton tingles.

"I-I'm gonna," Leaf gasped, "Mewtwo, I-I'm…"

Leaf buried her face in Mewtwo's shoulder and let out a loud cry as her body shuddered in its climax, her vaginal walls spasming around his thick cock. The last time she remembered this orgasmic sensation was when she played with a bullet egg vibrator she kept with her during her travels. The psychic Legendary gasped as her walls tightening around him gave him an ecstatic sensation. Seconds later, he shuddered as a lusty smile tugged his lips.

"Leaf," Mewtwo cooed, "do you enjoy it when a Legendary Pokémon makes you feel good?"

Leaf panted as she stared into his eyes and nodded.

"You, specifically."

Mewtwo nodded before he adjusted himself, eager to bring her to another climax as he started back up his rhythmic pace, purring as he pounded into her flesh. Leaf relaxed her legs on the bed and leaned her head back, her arms still holding him close as his rhythmic strokes stirred her body in searing pleasure still. She gently ran her hand along his second neck while Mewtwo drew circles around her shoulder blade with his spherical-tipped finger. The next thing he knew, mild psychic particles danced from his fingertips and flooded the nerves in her body with a brief second of ecstatic chills.

"W-Wow," Leaf gasped softly, barely holding onto coherent thought, "didn't know…Psychic could do that…"

An idea popped into his head, so Mewtwo leaned in sultrily to her ear.

"Would you like to see what else it can do?"

As Mewtwo kept grinding his hips, he placed his palm below her waist.

"Do it, then," Leaf begged.

His eyes glowing, Mewtwo focused his Psychic to Leaf's folds, stimulating every nerve as if she was receiving raw pleasure while he continued pounding into her flesh. She let out a sharp gasp and arched her back while she bucked her hips forward.

"A-Amazing," she mewled.

Mewtwo took the hint and flooded her vaginal walls with his raw energy, eliciting a loud cry out of his trainer. She gripped the sheets as her body shuddered in another intense orgasm. The next thing he knew, the heat building up in his loins brought him closer to his peak, so he slammed his hips deep.

"Leaf…!" Mewtwo hissed, "I…I'm about to…"

"Don't…hold back," Leaf whispered.

Mewtwo allowed his voice to scrawl as the tip of his length wriggled through Leaf's cervix, throbbing as he saw electric shockwaves cloud his eyes and he released just enough seed to fill his trainer's womb completely. Mewtwo rested his chest on Leaf's as they basked in the afterglow, closing their eyes as they took the time to catch their breath.

"Hey," Leaf rasped, "pretty good…for a first time."

"Thank you," Mewtwo chuckled softly.

Mewtwo kissed his trainer, only lacing lips and refraining from using his tongue for now. He gently pulled out and allowed his length to recede back into its slit. He turned over to his side, encouraging Leaf to huddle up next to him.

"I think we can rest a couple hours before we get dinner," Leaf suggested, "how's that sound?"

Mewtwo smiled as he pulled Leaf into a loving gentle embrace, giving her cheek a few licks.

"I'd like that."

Leaf smiled as she rested her head into the pillow. Mewtwo purred as he nuzzled her face with his maw and curled his tail. Mewtwo was glad he could consider Leaf his mate. As he rested, his mind wandered to what they'll probably do the next day. Maybe they could take up on another Pokémon battle. Maybe they could head over to the Safari Zone to try catching a rare Pokémon. Maybe they could just hang out at their favorite coffee shop.

Regardless, they still retained the mutual trust and respect especially to this day and going forward.


End file.
